El hermano que más odio
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Ichimatsu no deja de pensar que odia a su hermano mayor, Karamatsu. Por lo cual lo trata peor que antes al entrar en conflicto emocional con él. First Kiss / Surprise Kissing / Pseudo-Incest / Love-Hate / Hate to Love / POV First Person / POV Male Character


En la escuela se nos enseñó que los opuestos se atraen. Creo que por eso me entendía mejor con mi hermano pequeño Jyushimatsu.

Jyushimatsu, era el que más resaltaba. Siempre alegre y posiblemente veía todo de manera positiva. Claro que su extraño comportamiento era lo que lo distinguía de nosotros, el resto de los sixtillos.

El resto del clan matsu no era tan diferentes del uno al otro. Teníamos el mismo rosto, el mismo gusto por el pachiko, en no tener suerte con las mujeres o en no conseguir otros amigos que no sean de la familia. Pero a la vez, éramos diferentes en nuestra forma de ser.

Osomatsu, era el mayor de los seis. Era nuestro autoproclamado líder, por ser el primer hijo, no era alguien a quien seguir pero lo hacíamos; posiblemente porque nos divertimos haciéndolo. No se mostraba responsable, era fácil de cambiar por otra persona o lo hacíamos a un lado para estar sin él. Lo único en que era bueno como hermano mayor, era preocuparse por nosotros. Sobre todo por Jyushimatsu.

Tal vez, su contrario era Choromatsu, el tercer hijo. A pesar de no ser el más grande, era más responsable. Siempre ha tratado de ser el menos "nini" del grupo. Cuando no está buscando trabajo o alguna forma de ingresos está en el mundo otaku. Creo que es el más normal de nosotros. Como lo veo, es el que le da balance a Oso. Por eso siempre están juntos a pesar de discutir.

Todomatsu, el menor. Es un caso especial. No tengo idea de quien pasa más tiempo con él. Creo que todos lo hacemos por igual. Le gusta mantenerse en su status de hijo menor, verse lindo y adorable para el resto de las personas… pero es un demonio. Nos niega en público porque lo avergonzamos, y ha intentado acabar con nosotros.

Luego está aquel sujeto… Otro caso especial.

El segundo hijo, Karamatsu-niisan.

Siempre mirándose al espejo. Usando palabras o frases en inglés para verse "genial". Habla aun sabiendo que será ignorado por nosotros. Posiblemente lo hacemos porque es el único que dice cosas normales o verdades, eso molesta. Sobre todo a mí.

Me irrita.

Solo verlo me irrita.

¿Qué se cree con su guitarra sentado en el tejado? Verlo así me molesta. No tiene talento pero continua tocando y cantando.

Lo he escuchado más de una vez.

No lo sabe.

No dejo que me vea, sentado ahí con él mientras juego con mis amigos los gatos. Solo estoy ahí con los ojos cerrados mientras él intenta tener talento.

Me enoja su vestimenta. Pantalón de brillos, cinturón con hebilla de calavera, chaqueta negra y esos lentes oscuros. Lástima los ojos de las personas que lo miran así de ridículo.

Nadie se pondría esa ropa.

Sin embargo… yo me la puse.

Tal vez porque no tengo su porte o actitud no se me lució de la misma forma. Pero… me sentí raro con ello.

Debió ser porque no era mi estilo, dudo que haya sido por su aroma impregnada en la ropa. La esencia de mi hermano, era deliciosa... también deber ser mi fragancia porque somos sixtillizos.

Desde que sentí ese olor mientras me vestía, me puse más irritado.

Mi corazón se aceleraba, la sangre se me subía a la cabeza.

Me vi sonrojado frente al espejo.

Quede aún más rojo cuando Osomatsu entró a la habitación encontrándome con la ropa de Kara y a él durmiendo…

Estaba acabado.

Tuve suerte, se creyó que era Kara y que él era yo dormido.

Lo sabía, igual me veo adorable cuando duermo. Entonces… ¿por qué quiso despertarlo? Comenzó a enojarme que Osomatsu-niisan insistiera en despertarlo.

Es que sí lo despertaba… me descubrirían.

No porque se vea lindo.

Además me enojo su atrevimiento de querer usar la ropa de Kara. Incluso lo pidió de manera amable.

Me irrita que lo pida con esa sonrisa de coqueto.

¿A caso le gusta Karamatsu? ¿Esa cara le pone para pedir cosas? A mí nunca me la puso.

¿Por qué insistía en usarla? Debí pedirle a Kara prestada su ropa.

Me sentí aún más nervioso en pensarlo.

Me declaré a Oso, aun fingiendo que era Kara. Así evite que me despoje de sus prendas.

Me dolió el pecho por esas palabras.

¿Por qué?

En ese momento recordé… Oso siempre elige a Kara para ir a pescar. Es normal que el primer hijo pase más tiempo con el segundo… pero cuando lo hacen… pasan todo el día juntos pescando… solos.

Sentí mis ojos humedecer.

Algo está mal en mí por culpa de Cacamatsu.

Él se despertó.

Cacamatsu se despertó y estaba sorprendido al verme usar su ropa.

Me sentí peor.

Oso se dio cuenta…

Pero Karamatsu se mostró como hermano mayor apoyándome. Se puso mi ropa para hacerse pasar por mí.

Comencé a tener diferentes sensaciones por ello.

Me interpretaba como un chico que solo dice "Nya" al final de cada oración. ¿Así me ve? Ahora estoy peor…

Lo ví adorable.

Quiero decir… me ví adorable.

Quiero brincar sobre él.

Oso abandonó la habitación. Amenace a Karamatsu de que no diga nada en vez de agradecerle por salvarme.

El me llamó "Karamatsu's boy".

Que estúpido.

No sedaba cuenta que de esa forma me estaba pidiendo ser su… no… novio.

Lo odio.

Mi cuerpo me pide atacarlo…

Tengo que asesinarlo.

No supe en qué momento se puso sobre mí. Me estaba desvistiendo para obtener su ropa de nuevo.

Se supone que yo debí atacarlo a él… no él a mí.

Hizo que mi cuerpo se irrite por su toque. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente. Algunas partes de el, enfadadas. Mi entrepierna no debería estar así… ¿por qué se estaba endureciendo? Trague saliva por ello. Mi corazón estaba bombeando demasiado fuerte.

Osomatsu-niisan regresó y nos encontró de esa forma. Creyó que estábamos teniendo sexo. Se me dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro sin ningún motivo. Mi corazón se aceleró más. Sentí que me iba a sar un infarto. ¡Oh! Creo que fue causado por la vergüenza de tan incómodo momento.

Deje de sentir el peso de Karamatsu sobre mí. Estaba tratando de aclarar todo con nuestro hermano mayor. Él realmente siente algo por nuestro seudo líder. El dolor de mi pecho regreso en ese mismo momento.

"Detente Karamatsu-niisan".

Fue lo único que dije fingiendo llorar… comencé aquejarme.

Te odio Cacamatsu. Sentía que mi llanto ya no iba ser fingido.

Oso salió y Cacamatsu estaba enfadado.

Le di un puñetazo directo en la cara. Agarre mi ropa y escape corriendo hacia el tejado de la casa.

Pasaron los días y Cacamatsu ha estado enfadado desde entonces. Osomatsu ya no va a pescar con él. Eso me hizo sentir bien a pesar que a mí me evita y ni me habla. Es incómodo, ya que dormimos uno alado del otro.

No estoy feliz por ello.

Además su aroma desapareció de mí. No lo siento más por mi cuerpo, ni en mi ropa que se puso. Olí al resto de mis hermanos para saber sí es lo mismo pero no. Ese aroma es solo de él, nadie más lo tiene.

Eso me molesta.

Necesito escuchar que me hable.

Necesito tener su rostro nuevamente cerca del mío.

Mi cuerpo desea tocar su cuerpo nuevamente.

Quiero tocarlo.

Me enfada esa necesidad de él.

Lo odio.

Tendré que golpearlo para acabar con esto.

Cacamatsu me irrita.

No soporto que no me dirija la palabra. ¿Quién cree que es? Es el hermano mayor, no debe ignorar al menor. Nosotros somos los que lo ignoramos.

Cacamatsu odio que hayas decidido cambiar tu lugar de dormir con Choromatsu. Ya no puedo dormir sin poder ver tu maldito lindo rostro al dormir. ¡Y es que tenemos el mismo rostro! Pero elegiste dormir en otro lado. Te odio por ello… ¿A caso prefieres ser pateado por Osomatsu y Todomatsu que por mí? O es qué… ¿prefieres volver estar cerca de Oso? y por eso… duermes junto a él, ahora.

¿Lo amas?

–¿Ichimatsu? -me nombraste soñoliento mientras abrías lo ojos- ¿qué haces? –por fin me hablas. Aunque sea porque estas sorprendido de verme sobre ti a mitad de la noche. Cara a cara.

–¡Cacamatsu! -mi sangre ardía al tener tan cerca tu rostro como la última vez- No puedo dormir por culpa de tu asqueroso rostro.

–Pero él que está a tu lado ahora es Choromatsu -te veías confundido- y nosotros tenemos el mis… -no te deje terminar tu frase porque te agarre del cuello de tu pijama. Estabas temblando entre mis manos- Ichimatsu…

Acerque más mi rostro. Puedo sentir tu respiración agitada, y no dudó, que sintieras la mía. Mi corazón late con más fuerza a la par que la distancia entre nuestros labios se acorta. El tuyo ha de estar así por el miedo. Me relamo los labios y pude lamer los tuyos al mismo tiempo.

–Oe… -la voz de alguien despertando- ¿qué están…? -Cabecee el rostro de Karamatsu rompiéndole la nariz antes que Choromatsu-niisan termine de hablar.- ¡Karamatsu! ¡Ichimatsu qué!

Los demás despertaron por los gritos de Choro y el lamento de Karamatsu. Todos estaban confusos. Antes los hechos que el segundo hermano mayor explicaba con la cabeza hacia arriba para detener la hemorragia.

–mmm… Se supone que al cambiar el lugar de dormir, Karamatsu ya no iba a haber problemas -mencionó el líder autoproclamado de brazos cruzados-

–Tsk… -me mordí el labio- apaguen la luz -dije en un tono sombrío caminando hacia mi lado del futon, escupiendo a mis pies- ¡Buenas noches! -me acosté dándoles la espalda- Apaguen la luz, cuando Cacamatsu termine de llorar –tape mi cara con la manta para no seguir viendo el rostro con sangre y miedo de Karamatsu.

Era un golpe lo que se merecía a mí juicio, pero mi mente tomó control de mi cuerpo y ello, quería otra cosa… un beso. Si no hubiera sido por Choro… no hubiera tomado control de mis acciones. ¿Me salve?

Estúpido Cacamatsu, todo es tu culpa. Ojala te mueras desangrado ahora. Te odio.

Nuevamente hay un silencio entre él y yo. Karamatsu no se queda conmigo a solas. Incluso cuando estamos con el resto, se ve tembloroso y nervioso aunque trate de disimularlo con su comportamiento habitual.

Cuando nos encontramos en el tejado prefirió brincar a la calle y golpearse en la caída; creo que pensará que lo intentaré matar arrojándolo de ahí. Me dan ganas de hacerlo, por su culpa siento un extraño dolor en mi pecho.

Ha pasado una semana desde que estamos así desde el incidente nocturno.

Llegue a la casa, luego de salir a distraerme para jugar con mis amigos felinos. Al momento de entrar escuche los murmullos de mis hermanos. Se me hizo raro que se hiciera una junta sin mí. A veces no incluimos en juntas a Jyushi pero es para hablar de él sobre su extraña forma de ser.

Camine hacia la habitación, deslice la puerta unos centímetros deteniéndola cuando supe de que estaban hablando… de Kara y de mí.

–mmm… -Choromatsu estaba sentado en medio de la sala meditando con los brazos cruzados como sus piernas, así como mantenía los ojos cerrados- No recuerdo alguna una pelea entre algunos de nosotros dure tanto tiempo -comentó.

–¿Cuántos días han pasado? -preguntó Todomatsu sentado a su lado con su celular. Tenía más interés en el teléfono que en la conversación- ¿Un mes?

"¿Tanto tiempo?". Pensé.

–Siempre atacamos a Karamatsu-niisan para divertirnos, perdiéndole el respecto de hermano mayor -agregó el más joven- pero Ichimatsu… siempre –torció los labios sin dejar de ver su aparato.

–Siempre lo ha golpeado -tomó la palabra el mayor-. Nosotros le hacemos bullying a Karamatsu-niisan, hasta ignoramos sus buenas ideas. Sin embargo, Ichimatsu-niisan nunca lo ignora. Solo le agarra del cuello para golpearlo sin que se lo digamos. Pensé que eran muy cercanos… por lo que he visto de ellos -creo que recordó lo de la otra vez, su rostro lo delataba.

–¿Por qué estas sudando y pálido? -le preguntó el tercer hijo confuso al verlo así.

–¡Na…nada! ¡No es nada! -negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos en forma de equis- aunque podría ser… -volvió a mover de izquierda a derecha la cabeza velozmente ante las miradas atónitas de los demás- No, es nada. Olvídenlo. En la escuela éramos muy unidos –mencionó-.

–Pero Ichimatsu-niisan comenzó a hacer violento con Karamatsu-niisan en la preparatoria -agregó Todo- creo por su forma de ser. Admito que a mí también me irrita un poco -se rasco la mejilla.

–Jaja sí… que tonto. ¿Quién va querer vestir así? -lo dijo el que también quería vestir esas ropas.

–Pero… One-chan aún no se comportaba así como ahora, aún no se iba por su estilo de hombre "cool"… -el de la sudadera verde arrugo el entrecejo- aunque Kara fue el primero en tener novia.

Recuerdo a la castaña tonta que dejo a Karamatsu por un tipejo que se vestía como él lo hace ahora. Solo en recordar lo feliz que se veía con ella provocó que me doliera el pecho como esa vez que me enteré de que ella era su novia cuando los vi besarse antes que la conociéramos.

–Creo que desde ahí comenzó todo –finalizó Choro.

–¡Es verdad! -afirmaron al mismo tiempo los otros tres.

–Todos estábamos molestos y celosos de eso -Mencionó Todo.

–Ichimatsu le dio un puñetazo directo al ojo por ello –Oso hizo un puño con la mano derecha para golpear su palma derecha-. Desde entonces lo hace.

Jyushi solo escuchaba con esa gran boca abierta como lo ojos, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué podemos hacer pasa solucionarlo? -preguntó Choro- Sí, esto sigue así puede que nos afecte a nosotros. ¡Vieron lo que Ichimatsu le hizo a Karamatsu en la noche!

… -todos suspiraron mirando el piso-

–Ellos van a solucionarlo sin nuestra ayuda -la voz del quinto hijo se escuchó por fin-. Solo es cuestión que uno de ellos de el siguiente paso -Todos lo miraron asombrados, como yo. Jyushi estaba hablando de forma seria, tan seguro de sí-. ¡Muscule! ¡Muscule! Ja ja ja –comenzó a comportarse como siempre.

No entre a la habitación. Salí de la casa a perderme en las calles alumbradas por las lámparas. Regrese en la madrugada, todos ya estaban dormidos. Karamatsu seguía dormido entre el más grande y él más pequeño del grupo. Se veía tranquilo. Estaba de pie junto a su cabeza. Se veía seguro. Me desvestí. Me dormí soñando con aquella tipeja regresando.

Al siguiente día me quede en el tejado después de desayunar. Solo bajaba para necesidades. Jyushimatsu me acompañaba. Por las pesadillas, me encogí ocultando mi rostro para tratar de dormir. De reojo veía a Karamatsu, salir y entrar de la casa varias veces.

–¿Amas a Karamatsu? -Jyushi me preguntó inesperadamente.

Levante el rostro por inercia sin saber que decir. Me sentí nervioso. Negué con la cabeza. Él solo se mantuvo con la boca abierta mirándome fijamente esperando respuesta.

–Es normal querer a tu hermano… -respondí murmurando ocultando mi rostro- supongo.

–Karamatsu nos quiere aunque lo maltratemos pero ustedes tienen algo especial -comentó.

–Nos odiamos… -repliqué.

–Karamatsu-niisan, nunca nos odiaría a pesar de todo -me mantuve callado recordando que aunque lo golpeo, él me cura las heridas que me hago en los nudillos por lastimarle-. Soy su Little Jyushimass -¿por qué tiene un apodo de cariño?- pero tú eres su Karamatsu's boy.

–¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! -Me levanté bruscamente. Casi me caigo. Cómo supo lo de la otra vez. ¿Acaba de hacerme una sonrisa?

–¡Hustle! ¡Hustle! -Comienzo a creer que solo finge ser extraño.- ¡Muscule! ¡Muscule!

–¡Oe! -Jyushi brincó del tejado a la calle para abanicar con su bat invisible mientras se iba- ¡A mí no me gusta! ¡A mí no me gusta Cacamatsu, oiste! ¡Odio a Karamatsu-niisan! -grite con todas mis fuerzas haciendo puños con las manos. Dejando mi cara roja… aunque creo que ya la tenía así.

Tsk… Cacamatsu no me gusta. Me es molesto. Ahora estoy molesto con Jyushi por culpa de Cacamatsu.

Entre a la casa. Karamatsu estaba ahí de pie tomando sus cosas para la pesca. Me miró entregándome una leve sonrisa… se vio triste.

¿Me escuchó?

¿Por qué siento vergüenza?

–Ka… -mi boca intentó abrirse para escupir palabras que se atoraron en mi garganta.

–¡Bro! ¡my dear little brother! ¡My Brother Ichimatsu! -sonrió comportándose como siempre. Me estaba hablando de nuevo- Saldré a pescar con Osomatsu-niisan.

–Eh… -me encogí de hombros- No me interesa -mentí-. No tienes por qué decírmelo

¿Ya son otra vez amigos? Me enoja. Mis manos se hacen puños. ¿Tanto lo quieres que arreglaste todo con él? Lo odio.

Te odio Karamatsu.

–Atraparé un gran pez para ti.

–¿eh? –parpadeé.

–Supe que Osomatsu comió tus bocadillos para tus amigos felinos "conmigo". Te lo repondré ahora. –No me sonrías con tu pulgar levantado porque me molesta-. Luego podrás agradecérselo a tu hermano mayor –no te apuntes a ti mismo con la pose de hombre magnifico.

Camine hacia ti. Te tome del cuello de la camisa.

–Ichi… Ichimatsu -nuevamente tenías temor al nombrarme. Puso sus manos frente a él como escudo- No… no me hagas daño -tú me dañas y no me quejo-. Sé que no te agrado, no sé porque me odias –abrí mis ojos cuando confesaste que me oíste-

–Karamatsu… yo.

Lo agarré con más fuerza que antes, él cerró sus ojos con más fuerza esperando mi ataque.

Le bese.

Odio que haga que mi cuerpo actué por sí solo.

Odio haberte entregado mi primer beso y que te hayas congelado, sin reaccionar.

Me molesta que mis labios atraparan los tuyos.

Me separé.

Ambos estábamos sonrojados.

Karamatsu mantenía la boca abierta pero no emitía ruido alguno.

Lo empujé.

Escape corriendo abandonando nuestro hogar.

¡Te odio Karamatsu! ¡Te mataré por esto!

¡Eres el hermano que más…! ¡Ah!

¡Te odio Cacamatsu por lo que me haces sentir!

Regrese en la noche, nuevamente todos estaban dormidos. Mi lugar para dormir vació pero Karamatsu estaba a un lado… regreso a mí lado.

Me metí a dormir con la pijama puesta. Me puse frente a su rostro tranquilo. Me sonroje al ver sus labios. Me giré dándole la espalda.

–Te amo, Ichimatsu -sentí su respiración en mi cuello-.

–¿Karamatsu? -estaba sorprendido con el corazón acelerado-

–Eres mi favorito de los cinco -su mejilla estaba sobre la mía-. Te amo de una forma que no es permitida -murmuró a mí oído.

–Idiota… -no le mire a los ojos- yo te… -trague saliva. Las lágrimas se escapan de mí- odio -masculle-

–Está bien… lo sé -me abrazaste por detrás- ahora lo entiendo.

No entiendes nada, estúpido.

–Te odio… -murmuré posando mi mano sobre la suya- Eres el hermano que más odio.

–También te amo -me besó la mejilla.

Definitivamente lo odio por hacerme sentir también ahora.


End file.
